Rina Ogata
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan|bloodtype = O|zodiac = Taurus|height = 120cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Ogata Rina.jpg}}Rina Ogata is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 10 November 2017. Biography Early Life: Rina Ogata was born in May 19th 2008 in Osaka, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. In 2010, Prior to joining Hello! Project Kids 2, Rina was a junior model under St. Bonapro School along with Hina Masuda and Jui Nogimoto. Both of them had appeared for the TV CM Tiger Haikurin Board. In December 2014, Rina became a member of the local idol group Si☆Stella with Hina Masuda. She graduated from the group on 3rd June 2017. 2017: On June 30, Rina joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Young Ishikawa Lovely in the Hello! Project musical movie JK Ninja Girls. In early July 2017, Rina appeared on the Promotional Video of Juice=Juice's single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" along with Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Yumeno Chinen and Ayaka Sato. In mid through late August, Rina was a member of the unit Superstar and released three singles with the group before it became inactive. During November she would be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Ami Sasamoto, Miou Yamazaki, Sayaka Ono and Seiko Kasahara in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. In 10 November 2017, Rina got selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory, alongside Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki. At the same time, it was announced that she graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on November 17th that she would have a fanclub event called Magic Surprise, alongside Kumai Yurina and Sophie Parkinson. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 19th May, Rina celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ogata Rina Birthday Event 2018 ~Suugarcane~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019: Her group Hana Factory did their third concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th May, Rina celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ogata Rina Birthday Event 2019 ~Yummi-Land~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020: Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th May, Rina celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ogata Rina Birthday Event 2020 ~Magic Surprise~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad and a 8 year old brother named Takeshi. Education: She was a 4th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and she also was a 5th grade elementary student when she joined Hana Factory. She is currently in her first year of middle school. Friendships: *'Sophie Parkinson'- They are both good friends and are close to each other *'Ayaka Wada'- She considers Ayaka as her mother like figure to her in Hello! Project *'Chisaki Morito'- She is good friends with Morning Musume member Chisaki Morito. Nicknames: * Rinarin (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: '''Dance, singing, acting and acrobatics '''Hobby: '''Cooking, dancing '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, J-Pop music '''Si☆Stella Color: 'Aqua Blue' Hana Factory Color: 'Iris' '''Favorite Sport: '''Basketball '''Favourite Color: '''Yellow '''Favorite School Subject: '''Science '''Motto: '''Every cloud has a silver lining '''Favorite Food: '''Blueberry Pie '''Least Favorite Food: '''Carrots '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Morning Musume '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Utakata Saturday Night! by Morning Musume' 16 '''Looks Up To: '''Maria Makino Trivia: * Her rival in Hello! Project Kids 2 and Hana Factory is Minami Kon. * Her wish is to be like Morning Musume. Category:2008 Births Category:Births in 2008 Category:May Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Teal Member Color Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids Category:Blue Member Color Category:Hana Factory